


Another Name

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jaebum, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Spanking, okay maybe a dot of plot, top youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Youngjae doesn't want to hear that name come out of Jaebums mouth one more time, even if it is also his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im not even that good at writing smut but i needed to get this out. 
> 
> also excessive use of the word baby bc im trash

“Youngjae,” Jaebum whimpered as Youngjae shoved him down onto the floor, his knees digging into the carpet. 

 

“Keep that cute little mouth shut,” Youngjae whispered back at him, hand grabbing his hair but not pulling. Not yet. “I’ll even help you.” He told Jaebum before unzipping his jeans and letting them fall around his thighs. Jaebum’s mouth fell open instantaneously, take the head in his mouth and sucking eagerly with his cupid's bow lips.’

 

Youngjae’s nails scraped at his scalp, tilting his head back so his cock slid further into his mouth and down his throat. Jaebum moaned loudly, voice muffled by the girth, spit slipping down the corners of his lips while Youngjae fucked his face, pulling his head for him back and forth, until his forehead was pressed up into his navel and then back til he was just at the tip, tongue flicking out to lick up his pre cum. 

 

Every time Youngjae grabbed his head and dragged it whatever way he liked, Jaebum could feel himself growing harder, his own cock leaking pathetically in his pants. He could get off perfectly just like this, by Youngjae just using his mouth for whatever he pleased. 

 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum moaned around his cock, his name was barely audible, but Youngjae still heard him. And it didn't please him at all. 

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

Jaebum looked up at him, head bobbing because Youngjae wasn't dragging him along anymore. His pretty eyes were so filled with confusion, and while he had been previously been pleased at the thought of fucking Jaebum’s throat raw and then covering his face with his cum, now he had something else on his mind.

 

He pulled Jaebum off of him and his hyung whined in protest. 

 

He grabbed Jaebum’s face with one hand, wiping away the trickle of pre cum that was running down his chin with his thumb.

 

“Do you think about him when you say my name?” Youngjae asked him. Jaebum’s eyes widened in surprise, his mouth opening to probably protest, but Youngjae didn't want to hear it. He pulled Jaebum onto his feet and shoved him over towards the bed, Jaebum instantly knowing what he wanted and taking his place on the lower bunk where Youngjae slept. 

 

“Do you think he could ever fuck you as nicely as I do?” Youngjae asked him, a part of him genuinely curious as he stuffed two fingers into Jaebum’s already loosened hole. Jaebum cried out, body lurching forward because Youngjae had instantly gone for his prostate. 

 

“I haven't heard an answer,” Youngjae pointed out, slipping in a third and watching happily as Jaebum’s thighs already trembled. 

 

“No, never.” Jaebum said.

 

“Then I don't want to hear that name for the rest of the night.” Youngjae said, dragging his fingers out of him painfully slow, leaving his hole gaping and twitching, wanting to be filled with something much bigger. 

 

“What should I call you then?” Jaebum asked him, his voice quivering. 

 

“I’m sure you can come up with something that will entertain us both.” Youngjae smirked, pulling his shirt off and throwing it down on the floor. 

 

Jaebum tilted his hips up, knees spreading further apart, leaving Youngjae a beautiful angle to work with. Youngjae grabbed at the meat of his thighs for a moment, fingers rubbing them gently, just to make Jaebum suffer and tremble a little bit more. 

 

“Youngj-” Jaebum tried to protest.

 

Youngjae spanked him without a moment's hesitation, relishing in the high pitched cry that followed suit and the way Jaebum pushed his ass back, rubbing himself up against the front of Youngjae’s body, wanting more. 

 

“Baby, what did I say?” Youngjae asked, caressing the reddening skin. 

 

“Daddy,” Jaebum whined back in answer. 

 

Youngjae leaned over him, chest pressing into his back, a hand going underneath his body to play with his nipples, tweaking and pulling at them, listening to the way it made Jaebum’s breath quicken. 

 

“Is that what you’re gonna call me instead?” Youngjae nipped his shoulder. “You want that?”

 

Jaebum nodded. 

 

“How long have you been holdin that back?” Youngjae breathed in his ear. “Since I called you my baby for the first time?” 

 

Jaebum’s whimper was confirmation enough and Youngjae stood back up on his knees, making quick work with some lube before grabbing Jaebum’s hips roughly and sliding into his delicious heat smoothly. 

 

Jaebum’s answering scream made a shiver of excitement run up his spin, watching as the leader buried his head in his pillow and clutched at his sheets, knees nearly falling all the way open, elbows struggling to keep him up. 

 

He was so beautiful like this, surrendering himself completely to him, leaving himself so open. Youngjae grabbed him by the hair and started thrusting in and out, until he was completely sheathed and back out until his cock was just playing with Jaebum’s wet rim. 

 

“Daddy, daddy,” Jaebum sang back at him with every movement, fingers curling into fists around anything he could get his hands onto, trying to keep himself grounded.   
Youngjae was shaking all over, trying to keep himself together so he could finish them both off. Jaebum really felt too good sometimes, if he had it his way, he would fuck Jaebum all day long, never taking a break, because there was no feeling on earth that was better than this. 

 

One of his arms circled around Jaebum’s body, helping him keep his lower body up. Jaebum whimpered out “Daddy” one last time before his upper body completely collapsed onto the bed, his sore arms flat against the bed, his head to the side so he could at least breath, if it wasn't for Youngjae he would be completely plastered against the bed.

 

But that wouldn't be fun for anyone, now would it? Plus, he couldn't let his baby try to get himself off against the mattress. 

 

That was his job, to fuck and tease the leader until he screamed so loud Mark could hear out in the living room even with his headphones at full volume. 

 

“Baby, are you close?” He asked Jaebum. 

 

“Daddy,” Jaebum sobbed. “You’re so good, you’re cock is so big, the stretch, the feel of you…” 

 

“It makes you just want to lose it, I know.” Youngjae said. “So why don't you let go?”

 

Jaebum whimpered in answer and it only took a few more thrusts for him to cum and scream, scream just as loud as Youngjae expected him too, his back arching up off the bed, his fingers tearing so hard at the sheets that they nearly ripped. 

 

Youngjae pulled out just in time and came all over the back of Jaebum’s thighs, watching in satisfaction as he watched his cum drip down his legs. He wiped some of it up with his fingers and brought them to Jaebum’s parted lips, letting the leader lick it all eagerly. 

 

“All of it,” Jaebum begged of him and Youngjae did the best he could, collecting all he could and bringing it up to Jaebum’s awaiting mouth.

 

“Daddy should have just came down your throat.” 

 

“It’s more fun like this, daddy.” Jaebum said, licking the last remaining bit off of his top lip. 

 

“Mmm, you were so good baby.” Youngjae said. 

 

He got up and returned a moment later, cleaning the spent leader up carefully, taking mind of how sensitive he probably was. 

 

“I love you, hyung,” Youngjae told him once they were cuddled up in bed together after, Jaebum leaning on his shoulder. 

 

“What happened to me being your baby?” Jaebum asked in amusment. 

 

“What happened to ‘daddy?’” Youngjae asked, yelping when Jaebum bit at his shoulder. 

 

“Shut up, you brat. You weren't supposed to know about that.” Jaebum looked up at him. “Are you actually jealous of Youngjae?” Jaebum asked. 

 

Youngjae’s expression darkened just the slightest bit, and he rolled himself on top of Jaebum, claiming his lips roughly. “You're all mine, aren't you baby?”

 

“Yes,” Jaebum breathed. “No one else can have me but you, even if they do have the same name.” 

 

Youngjae kissed him again, happy. 

 

“I can't believe you’re really jealous.”

 

“I can't believe you had a secret daddy kink.”

 

“Shut up!” 

 

“I’m gonna tell Mark hyung.” Youngjae teased.

 

“I already know.” Mark said from the other side of the door. “Can't you two at least try to keep it down?”

 

“Sorry, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway im gonna go scream and hide forever
> 
> hmu on tumblr if you want my url is prettyjaebum 
> 
> let me know wat u thought


End file.
